The Cult
The Cult was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew last flew the flag of The Last Empire. The Cult were ranked #28 on the list of crew fame within the Viridian Ocean. History The crew The Cult was founded on April 27, 2011 by captain Addiy. The crew later merged with Midnight Aurora. Public statement "Nos cum sonitu motto magna latine." Crew articles We are a global community which is trying to do everything as a team (pillages, pvp's, blockades, Sea Monster Hunts, crafting, puzzling, etc) but consequently getting bigger and stronger. Therefore, our main aim is to create a place where you can enjoy the game play, have fun and learn to cooperate with other players but also feel that you belong to one of the ocean's main crews. Note: We like to believe that our unique system of values, based on support and friendship, can overcome any egotistic perceptions some pirates achieved. We strive for our crew to be close knit non-judgemental. Apart from gaining new friends and getting help, ye will also be offered unlocked ships which ye will be able to pillage on, as well as free training to higher ranks!!! And of course fun experience with the crew itself. General rules # Do not leave a ship while in battle without a proper excuse. It is disrespectful and leaves the pillage runner shorthanded for the remainder of pilly. # Do not spam or trade goods on ships. You will be planked for such offences. # Don't ask to set sail the officer knows when to set sail and asking is very annoying. # Laziness during battle while stations are open is Not Allowed, as the payment system is done on the duty report, and if your not dutying then the payment is lowered. # Use PTB (Permission to Board) when trying to get on a ship. This is required for all ships smaller than a War Brig. Simply type PTB + Ship name and you wil receive a response immediately. # Be friendly and polite. We don't need bad behaviour in our crew. # Respect higher ranks. # Don't send challenge puzzles while pillaging. # Don't keep changing stations unless ordered otherwise (Excluding gunning on Brigs+). # Don't shout unless you are the OIC (Officer In Charge) of the pillage. # Don't ask to gun or navigate. The OIC (Officer In Charge) will tell you if anyone is needed for that job. # Do NOT bother battle navigators, Battle Navigation needs a lot of concentration. Officer rules # Don't leave the ship abandoned at sea. # Stock the ships as they were before the pillage. (Some of them are empty so you need to stock them, in order to run the pillage. The officer bulletin board on the ship will give you a slight information about the recommended supplies you need) # Stealing, cheating or scamming are forbidden as such things are totally incompatible with our system of values. Such practices will bring both administrative measures within the crew but will also involve blackspots and complaints to the Ocean Masters. # Attack only Brigands , Barbarians And Merchants. (If you plan on attacking real players please talk with a superior officer) Promotion requirements *Cabin person - This rank is for badly behaved pirates and users. *Pirate - This is the rank all players will be starting from. Simply tell an officer that you would like to be a full member of the crew, and you will be invited! :) We ask only that you take the time to completely read over the crew information, so you are familiar with our policies and procedures. Thank you. *Officer - YOU MUST PASS AN OFFICER TRAINING. To get Officer you need to be helpful and active member in the crew. You also need to spend quite a while in the crew in order for us to know you better. You must prove that you are worthy of this rank by showing your helpfulness and leadership skills. *Fleet Officer - To get Fleet Officer you will have to have all requirements of an officer, as well as helping the crew and being highly trusted. More experience in Battle Navigation is usually required, and owning a boat gives you automatic FO as long as you have passed our officer test. *Senior Officer - To get here you must advance through all the ranks, have a good reputation around the current Senior Officers. You must have the abilities to Battle Navigation, know how to keep the boat in shape, know how to handle a crew, and keep everything else in order. Because you will also have a say in politics and major decisions, you must be trusted and willing to take on the responsibility. This rank isn't simple because you will be taking a big part in the crew. . *Captain - Position not vacant.